


learn to fall (and trust i'll catch you)

by fox914



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox914/pseuds/fox914
Summary: Bae Triplets Irene, Joohyun, and Ahreum have shared everything since birth — birthdays, clothes, friends, etc. Sharing every aspect of your life with two other people feels like a lot. But for these three, they eventually find one thing they don’t have to share.Their girlfriends.





	learn to fall (and trust i'll catch you)

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on AFF (fox914) and Twitter (@baemax91)

“Babe, do you ever think back to how we met?"

Joohyun turns to face her girlfriend. The two currently lay on the older girl’s bed in her dorm, holding each other close with only the moonlight illuminating the quiet dorm room. She burrows into the girl’s neck, mulling over the younger girl’s question, humming as she thought back on their story and how it all began. It really was quite the tale, as frustrating as some parts were. But considering where she is now, safe and warm with the person she loves, who loves her just as much if not more in return, Joohyun wouldn’t change a thing.

* 

_Two Years Ago, Senior Year._

**Tutoring session after school. Go home without me. –Ahreum**

**[ Sent at 3:31 PM ]**

Joohyun sighs. Had she known she could’ve gone home instead of waiting for her sisters, she would’ve. She hated being at school longer than she had to be, always longing for the day she got to walk across the stage with her diploma and never have to be in the same place as her sisters again. But while graduation was near (a good five months, one week, four hours and twenty-two minutes away to be exact), it didn’t make things any better or change Joohyun’s current predicament.

Which was being stuck on the metal bleachers being roasted by the blazing sun while waiting for a sister who apparently is no longer showing up and another who’s currently in the midst of another grueling cheer practice on the field in front of her. 

Why they couldn’t practice in the gym, she wasn’t sure.

Irene mentioned something about the gym floors getting waxed or something like that. But that didn’t matter to Joohyun.

She was hot, sweaty, and utterly bored. Irene’s cheer practice wouldn’t end for another half hour. 

Joohyun still hasn’t forgiven their parents for making the triplets share the family car, an arrangement Irene shamelessly takes advantage of. Which was another thing that baffled Joohyun, if not annoy her to no end. The older triplet had a girlfriend who was willing to drive her everywhere, so why can’t she leave the car to Joohyun? It wasn’t as if Ahreum would’ve used it. The baby of the family had no problem being driven everywhere and was perfectly content taking the bus if she had no other option. 

The girl heaves a sigh again, only to yelp at the sudden cool sensation on the back of her neck. Laughter erupts behind her and she spins around towards the source, only to find the tall form of her sister’s girlfriend casting a shadow over her. 

Kang Seulgi, still clad in her softball uniform, smiles good-naturedly at her, a cold water bottle in her hand. 

“Nice surprise to see you here, stranger,” the newcomer greets, offering the bottle knowingly. 

“Can’t say the same for you, Kang. And that’s unnie to you.” 

Kang Seulgi simply chuckles as Joohyun accepts the bottle gratefully. She knew Joohyun’s words carried no bite to it. Taking a seat, the younger girl throws an arm around the senior’s shoulders and pulls her close before looking out onto the field, searching for a certain someone leading the pack. She cracks a smile when her eyes spot the person she was looking for.

Joohyun doesn’t have to guess as to why the softball star was here despite having been at her own practice in the heat. 

Today was Irene’s one-year anniversary with Seulgi, something the oldest triplet couldn’t stop gushing about for weeks before. The head cheerleader had fallen for their next-door neighbor a year prior and was ecstatic to find the bear-like girl felt the same. The couple has been inseparable since as if they weren’t already attached at the hip since the Kang family moved next door when the Bae triplets were five and a young Irene excitedly dragged her shy sisters over to say hello. 

“Rene’s doing so well with this routine, don’t you think? One of her best performances, I feel.”

Joohyun just nods. She knows her sister had put a lot into this routine in particular, as it was for her last national competition before graduating. Turning to face Seulgi, she can see the clear affection in the younger girl’s eyes – a gaze reserved only for Irene. Joohyun ignores the small nagging pang in her chest.

_‘Will I ever have someone who looks at me like that?’_

Joohyun knew her sister was lucky to have someone like Seulgi. The younger girl had been a family friend for years. She grew up with the triplets, and quite well actually. Once puberty hit her, Kang Seulgi was no longer their cute bear neighbor. No, she became a beautiful young woman, talented and skilled with a heart of gold to boot. She always treats Irene well and Joohyun is grateful knowing her sister has someone who takes care of her, especially with how high maintenance Irene can be. It makes sense that someone as patient and forgiving as Kang Seulgi would be able to keep up with her.

But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t wish the same for herself.

*

Irene all but sprints towards her girlfriend the second the whistle blew, signaling an end to the long practice session. Crashing into Seulgi’s outstretched arms, she swiftly pulls the taller girl in for a kiss. The surrounding cheerleaders awe at the sight before being shooed away to the showers by the coach. Only one scoff is heard, by none other than sophomore cheerleader Park Sooyoung, but Irene will deal with her later – the only person that matters right now is Seulgi. Had Joohyun not been there, things would’ve heated up, despite their current public setting. Speaking of Joohyun.

“Ahem,” the younger triplet coughs awkwardly. Seulgi takes the disruption as an opportunity to break away from the kiss and breath as Irene pouts at her, turning to her sister in annoyance. 

“If you don’t like what you see, leave.” 

“Last I checked, the fields were public and open to all. If you wanted to make out so badly, why don’t _you_ leave?” 

Irene doesn’t respond. She knew arguing with her sister was pointless. Joohyun’s change in personality began the moment the triplets started high school, growing bitter and distant by the day. The thing was, Irene didn’t even know why or what brought about the sudden change of heart. As frustrating as it was, and even more so upsetting that her sister had grown so distant, Irene was still protective of Joohyun (and Ahreum) as ever; she just wanted them to be happy.

“So…” her girlfriend starts, breaking her out of her thoughts. “I had reservations for us tonight to celebrate, and if we leave now, we can get ready and make it in time.”

The oldest Bae triplet doesn’t miss how her sister pointedly looks away from the couple as they discuss their anniversary. She makes a mental note to talk to Joohyun later, but for now she won’t let her sister’s sour attitude ruin her special day. So she decides to make an offer Joohyun can’t refuse.

“Hey Hyun, why don’t you take the car and go home with Ahreum? Seulgi and I will leave together.”

Her sister merely sighs. The heat and waiting, combined with her annoyance, had made her tired in all honesty. “Ahreum texted. Said she’s tutoring someone and we should leave without her. If you knew Seulgi was going to drive you both, you could’ve given me the keys this morning." 

“Tutoring? Ahreum never mentioned she was tutoring someone today…and I wasn’t expecting Seul to surprise me li–”

“Whatever! Just…just give me the keys so I can leave. I already wasted my time waiting for you.” 

Irene tries to ignore the pain bubbling in her chest as she wordlessly takes the car keys from her bag and hands them to Joohyun, who takes them quietly and stalks off the field without a goodbye. As she watches her sister’s retreating form, a hand makes its way to her shoulder, squeezing gently in reassurance.

“Don’t mind her, babe. She was waiting for a while when I arrived and–”

“It’s our senior year, Seul. This is our last year for us to be together before we’re off doing our own thing. We’ve never been separated. Not once.”

It always amazed the bear-like girl, the fact her girlfriend, so bold, confident and independent, was actually the most attached when it came to her identical sisters. Anybody would simply say it was because Irene was the oldest and protective of the younger two, but Seulgi could tell the thought of being separated from her sisters actually scared the older girl. Seulgi steps around to face the head cheerleader, her expression sympathetic. “Babe, have you stopped to consider that might be what Joohyun unnie wants?” 

Irene’s gaze remains on the distance Joohyun disappeared from, her voice replying softly. 

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.”

*

Ahreum pushed her spectacles back in place as she hurried to catch the bus, her sweater-covered hands clutching onto her backpack tightly as she hopped up on the steps and greeted the driver before taking a seat. Needless to say, she was surprised to see the seat beside her became quickly occupied. With a yelp, she almost jumps out of her seat, eyes widening at the very familiar stranger.

Park Sooyoung, the sophomore she was tutoring.

Against her wishes, Ahreum’s mouth moves before she could think. 

“Why are you on the bus? You have a car.” 

Indeed, she did. And Ahreum only knew this because of her sister. Because while Ahreum couldn’t care less for school gossip, Irene did, as expected of a head cheerleader and student body president (surprisingly enough). She recalls the older girl complaining about how the triplets all had to share a car while young Park Sooyoung had her own, a gift from her parents upon turning sixteen. 

But the sophomore merely replies with a question of her own, one that effectively shut the small senior up.

“Why are _you_ on the bus? You’re a senior.”

The older girl huffs. It was a jibe referring to the dumb high school belief that anyone who had to take public transportation to school was either too poor or to inept to drive themselves to school, of which Ahreum was neither. Her 4.00 GPA says it all. And the Bae family lived comfortably, thank you very much, but their parents were adamant that the girls worked for what they wanted – if they wanted a car, they’d have to earn it themselves. Of course, none of them were willing to step up to the plate, not even Joohyun, who despite complaining the most, always quieted down just so her driving privileges weren’t taken away. But Ahreum willingly took the bus today because she didn’t want her sisters to wait 

What was Park Sooyoung’s excuse?

Again, Ahreum didn’t care for school gossip, but she’s not blind. She can tell from the plaque outside the school gym (bearing the phrase in bold “Donated on behalf of the esteemed Park family.”) that the young cheerleader was well off. The bespectacled girl wouldn’t be surprised if Sooyoung had a personal driver as well.

“I’m only here because you forgot your pencil bag at the library earlier,” the taller girl says, boredom evident in her voice. But there was something there that Ahreum couldn’t place.

“That’s not true. It’s in my backpack.” She makes a show of this by retrieving the yellow pouch, decorated with little chicks. Ahreum originally cringed at the design Irene had picked it out, but her sister insisted.

If Sooyoung was fazed at being caught in her obvious lie, she didn’t show it and Ahreum was confused. But she didn’t have time to think about it; they arrived at her stop. Getting up to leave, she turns to Sooyoung.

“Will you be okay? Getting home by yourself…”

The senior barely knew the girl but she was still her tutor. And although Sooyoung followed her for whatever reason, Ahreum still wanted to make sure she got home safely. But the cheerleader only further confuses her by nodding, stepping off and entering a parked car, where a man in a tux was waiting. Ahreum could only scratch her head in confusion as the driver closes the door and drives off.


End file.
